


WHEN VOLTRON FAMILY WAKES UP KEITH....

by GODESTof3WORLDS



Series: TEAM BONDING! [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Family, Gen, HAPPY FATHERS DAY!, Voltron is Family, kallura, plance, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODESTof3WORLDS/pseuds/GODESTof3WORLDS
Summary: Voltron family wakes Keith up and are scared five times...Then one time his family is content...OR5+1 family wakes up KeithHAPPY FATHER'S DAY!
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Coran & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Allura, Lance /Pidge
Series: TEAM BONDING! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789531
Kudos: 22





	WHEN VOLTRON FAMILY WAKES UP KEITH....

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY FATHER'S DAY  
> ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

**1.**

Keith must’ve slept through his alarm, that just has to be the only reason why he isn’t in class. It is the week before finals week so he must’ve stayed up studding. I went to his dorm, and unlocked it with the spare key I have. Since every roommate requested to keep switching rooms, he just got his own dorm room. I walked into the room and went to where the bed was at- 

But he wasn’t there, he was on his desk with his cheek on his textbook as he softly snores. I shake my head as I go and wake him up. I kneeled down to his level and softly shake his shoulder. 

“Keith, you need to wake up,” he doesn’t stir, “Keith, come on-” 

Ow. My right cheek hurts. I looked up to see Keith standing up now in his defense mode with his hands covering his face, but his eyes are blown wide and his mouth is wide open. 

“Shiro?” 

“Yeah, it’s me,” 

“I am so sorry, I didn’t know it was you,” he apologizes, “we should probably go put ice on that,” he comments. 

“It should be fine, but you miss first period, and about to miss second,” I say as his eyes go wider and he looks as the clock before he starts to run around the dorm. 

“Sorry Shiro, I'll see you later,” he calls out before he closes the door behind him and leaves. 

I'll shake my head as I stand up from my spot on the wall, that kid has a mean punch. Throughout the day, I get many comments about the forming bruise on my right cheek, and it isn’t until at the end of the day that I do finally see it in all of its glory as it is all blue and purple with specks of green dotting it. 

“Wow,” 

**2.**

I was hungry, and trying to race from those garrison officers really made me hungry, but this shack didn’t seem to have any food, but maybe if I ask Keith... 

I walk into the room he’s sleeping in and find him on a chair softly snoring. For some reason Lance and this Keith dude are in a rivalry, but if they actually were – which I don’t think they are and it is completely one-sided – and if I was choosing the winner – I would never tell Lance this - I'll choose Keith. I walk over to him a gently shake his arm. 

“Um Keith, bud-” 

I was shaking Keith awake, then the next thing I know I'm being pinned to the wall, then he is backing away. I slowly shake myself as I know my eyes are blown wide. I put my hands in the air like I wanted mercy, which I really did, as I turned to face Keith. 

“I am so sorry Hunk, I did not mean to do that,” Keith quickly apologizes. 

“Um, as long as we are on the same team, I think we are cool,” I slowly lower my hands and clutch my chest and try to calm my heart down before it explodes. 

“Is-is there a reason why you wanted me, um, awake,” Keith asks as I slow my heart rate. 

“Um, I wanted to know if you had anything to eat?” I sheepishly ask. 

“I’ll show you,” Keith says as we step out of the room, and into the kitchen where it looked bare, “I don’t have much, but it should be enough,” he says. 

He reaches into a cabinet and takes out boxes of food and hands it to Hunk. He is surprised, because he honestly thought that there were only granola bars, but there were cans that held different contents in them like beans, fruit, chili, some meat, and other foods. 

“I usually hunt for my main protein in my meals, but I haven't been able to though,” he says as he walks out of the kitchen. 

That man definitely had muscle if he could pin Hunk in less that five seconds when he is only half awake and dazed. No wonder Iverson lost an eye... 

**3.**

I don’t know why I was put on the job of waking up mullet here. Shiro was busy with Allura and Coran with ‘leader’ stuff, and Hunk outright refused to wake up the red paladin, and the little gremlin said she was looking for her family. So, here he was, walking into the lounge where the red paladin has fallen asleep. He didn’t want to wake him up because he himself was about to go take a nap because he needed his beauty sleep. He may look beautiful, but it is not all natural.

He was going to make it known to mullet here that he really didn’t want to wake him up, so he made a plan on how he was going to through with it. Hehehe... 

I walk backwards a few feet so I can have a running start, and then sprinted over to him and jumped on top him... 

“K-Keith, b-b-buddy! c-can't b-breath!” I choked out as I grabbed at the arms that was around my neck and attempted to pull them away from my neck. 

The arms around my neck let go, “What the hell are you doing Lance?” 

“I was trying to wake you up before you put me in a chokehold. How could you do that in like less than five seconds while half asleep,” I questioned as I put my hand where the arms of the red paladin where at as I got up from the floor. 

He just shrugs his shoulders as he got up, and crosses his arms, “Why did you wake me up anyways?” 

“Shiro is about to call us into a meeting and I had to go get you up since everyone was either doing something, or just said no...” I put my hand on my chin, “Which I now understand why Hunk flat out said no. What did you do?” 

“I may have accidently pinned up to the wall back at the shack,” he says as he scratches the back of his neck, looking a little sheepish. 

_“Keith and Lance, head up to the bridge,”_ Allura voice booms over the intercoms. 

**4.**

I walked into the lounge to work on some coding to hopefully find my father when I heard some type of whimpering. I walked toward the couch when I saw Keith on the couch shaking. _Nightmare._

“Keith?” I ask once I kneel in front of him. 

He just groans in response, then a whimper escapes him. 

“Come on Keith,” I say as I tried to shake his shoulder a little, having heard stories from Lance and Hunk and their warnings to waking up the ‘Lone Wolf’, “Keith-” 

“Ahhhh!” I scream in surprise. 

My heart feels like it is about to explode from my chest in any second. 

“P-Pidge?” 

“Y-yeah it’s me,” I say as I sprawl out on the floor with my glasses have fallen off my face. 

Now Keith didn’t put me in a headlock, and didn’t pin me to a wall, but he did definitely scare me as he just quickly shot up from where he was on the couch. 

“A-are you okay?” He asked. 

I just gave him a thumbs up as my response, “H-How are you?” I ask. 

“Fine now,” 

“You were h-having a nightmare, that’s why I woke you up,” I stated, as I sat up and stared at him. 

“Oh,” is all he responded with as he ran a hand through his hair. 

**5.**

“Well, it seems that number four here just has a small cold and seems to be exhausted,” I smile with a twirl of my moustache. 

“You’re sure, he passed out. In the hangar,” Lance exclaims. 

“Yes I am positive, now go and let the poor boy sleep before I have to wake him up,” with that said, it seemed that number 5, 3, and 2 finally rush out of the med-bay. 

I start cleaning up the med-bay and realize it has been about 30 dobashes, and it was time to give Keith his medicine. I got out the pill and a glass of water as I went over to Keith as I saw his eyebrows knit down like he was in pain. I put my hand on his shoulder and gently shake it. 

“Keith. Number 4, Ke-” 

He was lucky that I had a firm grip on the water unless there would’ve been made a mess. The poor boy stumbled off of the cot with his hands up protecting his face until he realized who I was. 

“Coran?” he asked with his scratchy voice.

“Ah, my boy, you okay there?” his shoulders slumped as he rubbed his eyes. 

“I feel a little sickly so...” 

“I actually have your medicine here my boy, so here you go,” I say with an easy smile. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled as he took the pill and water as he swallowed the pill and then took a sip of the water. 

“Well, you need your rest, so you can sleep here unless you would like to go in your own room,” 

“I might just sleep in my room if that’s okay with you,” 

“Of course my boy,” then he left the med-bay. 

**+1**

“Okay, we need to be quiet to wake up daddy,” I say to the two small kids. 

“Shhhhh,” Keira whispered as she put her finger to her smiled lips. 

Alfor just giggled as we crept into the room with the still sleeping form. 

I quietly count down with my fingers from five to zero before they jumped onto daddy. 

“Daddy, Daddy! It's fathers day and we made breakfast just for you,” 

“Yeah, d’d you know?” Keith asked as he slowly raised his head from the pillow to look at his two kids. 

He just smiles as he slowly sits up and stretches with a loud yawn. His two kids come by both of his sides and snuggles up to him. 

“Good morning Allura,” he says as he leans in to kiss me, and I just melt into it. 

“Ewww,” the kids wrinkle their noses at the display of love in front of them. 

“Oh, quiet you,” I lightly scold as Kosmo suddenly appears on the bed and lays on Keith’s lap. 

“We should probably contact Lance and say Happy Father's Day, since Pidge and Lance already said it with their kids” I say as I scratch behind the dog’s ears as my husband scratches the wolf's stomach. 

“Sure,” 

“Happy Father’s Day honey,” I say before I kiss him again. 

“Happy Father’s Day Daddy,” the kids say in chorus as the sun slowly rises. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did decent and hopefully it makes sense.  
> PRETTY PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND maybe KUDOS!  
> ╚(ಠ_ಠ)=┐


End file.
